


Yes Master

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon!Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Massage, Master/Slave, Masturbation to Photographs, Mouth Fucking, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Photography, Research, Showers, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, assignments, deanmon, sexy photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean kidnaps the reader. They soon begin a master/slave relationship, and the reader is oddly okay with this. This leads to some experimentation that she had never considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wenevergooutofstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wenevergooutofstyle).



> Hope this is what you were thinking of, let me know if you want any changes.

You wake up in a dark room, your head throbbing as you try to become more oriented to the space. You look around carefully, recognizing it as a cheap motel room, similar to the numerous one’s you’ve stayed at over the years. You try to stand, but realize you are tied to a chair, your arms stuck behind your back.

“Shit” you mutter, groaning inwardly. _Kidnapped again? Maybe I need to find a new job._ You look around the motel, searching for a knife or a weapon of some sort. “Wonder what this could have been. Probably a mangy werewolf or a disgusting vamp” you hiss, talking to yourself. You try to rock the chair, seeing if you can potentially break it. Before you make any progress you hear a deep chuckle from behind you.

The stomping of boots moves closer and closer to you, and you turn to see something completely unexpected. “Whoa” you breathe, unable to keep your mouth shut. The most beautiful man you have ever seen walks in front of you, staring intently with piercing green eyes. He’s tall and built, his pink lips forming a smirk, and you notice a small splattering of freckles across his face. “Okay, not a mangy werewolf. And certainly not disgusting” you correct.

“What a flattering little slut you are” the man whispers, his voice low and dangerous. For some reason it goes right to your abdomen, sending warm sparks coursing through your body. Normally if a man called you a slut you’d remove his head; but you feel drawn to this particular creature, whatever the hell he is.

“Remove these ropes and I’ll show you what a slut I can be” you prompt, trying to toy with him. It’s not the first time you’ve used this tactic to get out of a sticky situation. Usually you could convince them to untie you, and then you’d overpower them. However, you’re not so sure if you want to stop this one.

“I rather like seeing you tied up” he replies, giving a lascivious grin.

“What? You some kind of pervy little vamp or something?” you snap back, wondering why this situation is so damn arousing.

“Or something” he replies in a sultry voice, flicking his eyes to black.

“Oh fuck” you breathe. A demon. You’ve never fucked with a dirty, sadistic, sexy, intimidating demon before. You squeeze your thighs together, getting yourself all hot and bothered.

“Eventually we will” he teases sadistically, getting closer to you.

“Why…is that why you kidnapped me?”

“A bit. I’m looking for a particular kind of girl. A slave” he prompts, raising his eyebrows.

“You mean like a submissive?” you question, not really familiar with all that kinky stuff.

“Close my little whore. Think of it as twenty four-seven servitude. A submissive chooses how far her limits can go. A slave gives her life to her master, doing everything he says, giving him pleasure when he chooses.”

“Why do you want to be my master?” you ask, your heart pounding. This is terrifying, but more so because you kind of want to be his slave. How hard did he hit your head when he kidnapped you?

“You’re a great hunter, and a strong woman. I want to be the one who makes you submit to me totally. I want to own you. Tame you” he growls, brushing his lips against your ear. You bite your lip hard to try and suppress a moan, suddenly realizing just how turned on you are.

“Oh my” you mange, trying to control your shaky breathing. “A slave to a demon” you muse.

“Well, it’s either that or I kill you” he explains. Normally you would fight back, you would kill him. But you have no weapons, no way out. And to be completely honest, you don’t want a way out.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m not going to heaven, so now it’s go big or go home isn’t it?” you snort sarcastically. It’s a simple decision right? Death or be a sex slave. At least your master is attractive right? “What should I call you, master?” you ask, the words sending pleasurable pulsations through your body.

The demon unties you, gripping your body as he raises you to meet his lips. He gives you a slow, fiery kiss, swirling his tongue in your mouth till he goes to the back of your throat, nearly gagging you.

“You can call me master Dean, my sexy little slave” he answers in a husky voice.

“Yes, sir. How can I serve you?” you prompt, finding it odd how being so powerless can make you feel so wanton; so hot.

“I want to take a shower. Start it for me, then come back here and undress me” he says through clenched teeth, his dominance exuding with every word. You can’t believe how quickly your body obeys, your feet traveling quickly to the bathroom. _This is fucking insane. I know it’s been a long time since I got laid, but Jesus Christ!_ You think to yourself as you start the shower, turning the water on. You put your hand under the spray, feeling it slowly warm up, reveling in the way it feels on your skin. You dry your hand on your pants and walk back towards Dean.

“Now undress me” he commands, gazing at you with lust blown eyes.

“Yes master” you whisper, your fingers trembling with excitement as you grab the hem of his shirt. You nearly gasp when you lift the shirt, gazing at his muscular torso, carved subtly with lean muscles. You look into his bright green eyes for permission to go on. You grab his jeans, unbuttoning them and dragging them down to the floor with his boxers. You fight the urge to touch his muscles, grab that perfect ass, and touch that thick cock. You are mesmerized by his erection, thick and ready.

“Lead me to the shower” he demands, and you grab his calloused hand, walking to the bathroom. He gets in, the water cascading down his perfect body till he is wet and shining. “Take your clothes off and join me.” You strip quickly, eager to get in the shower with the sexy demon. You hop in, the warm water just splashing across your skin. “Rub me” he commands. You skate your hands across his wet body, feeling his smooth skin under your fingertips. You take the opportunity to explore the deep crevices of his chiseled body. You gently cup your hand so you can put water over his head, making his hair darker as it dampens. He growls suddenly and smashes his lips to yours, taking your mouth. He bites your lips, sucking hard as he conquers you completely. His hands travel up your body, greedily groping everything he can. You moan loudly into his mouth, turned on by the amount of power that you know courses through a demon’s veins.

“Suck me” he hisses, his voice raspy. You immediately drop to your knees, overwhelmed by the desire to please him. You grab his waist as you lick up is shaft, tasting him. You dance along the head, teasing the slit as you taste his precum. His rock hard erection enters your mouth, and you begin to hollow out your cheeks, sucking him violently as you bob your head. You begin to reach down towards your crotch, desperate to touch your dripping wet pussy. Just as you are about to slip your fingers in, Dean grabs you by the hair, yanking you off his cock.

He forces you to look up into his now coal black eyes. “No, no. You get your pleasure from pleasing me.” He grips your hair tighter and you let out a yelp. “Do you understand?” he whispers dangerously.

“Yes master Dean” you submit quietly, unable to look into his glossy eyes much longer.

“Now open up, I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” You comply immediately, dropping your jaw. He takes your cheeks in his hands and thrusts deep inside your mouth. You struggle to breathe as his hips buck at your face, his cock hitting the back of your throat roughly.  You grip onto his ass for support, trying not to gag too much. Suddenly he cums hot and bitter into your mouth. You gag slightly, but make yourself swallow all of it, like a good little slave. He pets your forehead, and begins to stroke your cheek. “Very good. Now let’s get dried off.”

“Yes master Dean” you respond, a small smirk playing at your lips. This could work.

 

A few weeks have passed since Dean kidnapped you, and they’ve been amazing. You’re good at being Dean’s slave. You can’t comprehend why you like obeying him, but it turns you on so much. You know this is wrong. You should be hunting him, flicking holy water at him and performing an exorcism. But the idea of disobeying him, of no longer being with him; it’s just too unappealing. There is one thing you miss though. You’ve had sex plenty of times with your master, but you haven’t cum that often. You know that it is your job to give him pleasure, and you really enjoy it, but it would be nice to have an orgasm again. Tonight seems like any other,  the two of you bathe together and then get dried off. “Don’t get dressed, okay?” he says. “get oh your hands and knees on the bed and wait for me.” You nod your head quickly, eager to see what he has planned. You hear him come up behind you as you assume the position. “You’ve been such a good little salve, and I’ve decided to reward you.” You smile widely, your entire body buzzing in anticipation.

“Thank you master Dean” you reply, wiggling your ass enticingly. He gets behind you, gripping your waist, his fingernails digging in deeply with bruising force.

“Oh my beautiful whore, I can’t wait to wreck that ass.” Your body stills, and your eyes widen.

“Wh-what?” you ask incredulously.

“Oh yes, it’s a very sensitive part of the body. And very tight.”

“I don’t- um, I’m not sure” your word are cut off by a harsh slap to your butt, and your skin begins to sting.

“It’s not up to you babe. You gave up that right a while ago” he hisses. Your breathing picks up as you are filled with nervous energy. It’s not that you didn’t want it, but you’ve heard that it hurts like a bitch. What if you can’t handle it? What kind of slave would you be? “Do you trust me as your master?” he demands of you.

“Yes, of course” you reply earnestly.

“Then let’s get started.” You hear him open a drawer behind you, and the unmistakable sound of lube being squirted. He spreads it around your hole, the cold wetness feeling odd against it. You shiver slightly, the sensation; odd, yet strangely appealing. He slips his pinky finger in, coated in lube. Your body resists at first, clenching up. “Relax” he says softly. You breathe out loudly, trying to will your body not to tighten up. He pushes in again, stretching you in a way that sends odd pulsations across your skin. He curls his finger inside you, pushing in deep and you moan softly, the sensation slightly painful, but sweet and filing as well. He continues to prep you, adding fingers until three fit inside you, and he adds lube continuously, making sure not to hurt his devoted slave.

He adds some more lube, and you briefly wonder if he’s about to push your threshold. “Okay, I’m going to place something inside of you, okay? Just relax and trust me.” Before you can question you feel thick, smooth silicone push in your tight hole. You yelp slightly, quickly turning it into a deep moan as the device fills you.

“What is that” you groan gutturally, enjoying the feel. Suddenly it begins to vibrate, shaking you deep to your core, teasing every nerve ending and every cell of your body mercilessly. You release a purely carnal moan, your arms nearly giving out from pleasure as the device claims you. You feel your eyes roll back into your head. You hear dean whisper,” I figured you’d like this butt plug.” _Butt plug? Apparently I do like some kinky shit._ His finger slips into your pussy, curling and stretching as the plug continues to vibrate, stimulating you. You are nothing but an entity of ecstasy, being filled in every way, deep, delicious, and hot. You can’t help but release moan after moan, getting louder each time till your voice echoes in the motel room. Your thighs tremble, and your body begins to build.

Suddenly he takes the plug out, and you whine at the loss, suddenly feeling very empty and vulnerable. You shift uncomfortably, your lower half slightly numb from the vibrations you have been experiencing. He grips your waist again and you feel his hardness at your puckered hole. “Here we go” he mutters, pushing into you. You give out a pleasured scream, his thick cock stretching you, splitting you wide open. It hurts so much, but the burn is so good, so satisfying that you wouldn’t dare make it stop. He thrusts into you again, grunting as he buries in deep, his skin smacking against yours.

“Oh god Dean, ugh baby” you mutter, forgetting the way you’re supposed to address him. He lets it slide caught up in the feel of your body.

“That’s right babe, so fucking tight. God I want to ruin you” he says through clenched teeth, bucking his hips. He slams into you, the sensation creating massive friction inside you as he goes balls deep.

“Oh fuck” you mutter, squeezing your eyes tight as you take his thrusts. You want more, you want him to make you cum this way. Holy shit you need some release. You feel yourself build, every muscle anticipating the glorious feeling that awaits.

“Cum for me, that’s an order” he bellows, his voice ringing in your ears. You suddenly let go at the sound of his command. Your body explodes into pure carnality, ecstasy coursing through every vessel, every artery. Your body is encased in pleasure as your master cums inside you, hot and wet as you feel it begin to leak out of you.  Surprisingly he cleans you off; a task usually left for you to do. He lays you down on the bed, careful not jostle you too much, knowing that you will be sore for a few days.

You nestle into the pillow, feeling weightless and content. “Thank you master Dean.”

“You’re a good little slave. Now get some rest. I’ll need you tomorrow” he whispers, his eyes turning black. You smile to yourself just thinking about it.

“Good night” you yawn, and he strokes your hair as you fall asleep, very unusual intimacy from Dean; but you’re not complaining. Your eyelids fall quickly and you drift off to sleep, completely exhausted.


	2. Sexy Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader decides to do a little research on master/slave ideas. Dean decides to try one out on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good second chapter!

You sigh as you look on the computer; this is a lot of information. While your Master is off doing god knows what with his sexy demon self, you are looking up how to be a good slave. You get the point of it really; do what he says when he says, don’t talk back. But as you look through the various blogs and articles, you realize that there is so much more than that. There are so many different levels and ideas; it’s all overwhelming, a bit disturbing, and highly arousing. Quite a few of them have you biting your lip and suppressing moans as you imagine Dean and you in precarious positions and hot scenarios.

You like the idea of wearing bells on your ankles. Or maybe a pretty collar? But how do you introduce these ideas to your master? You don’t want him to think that you are trying to take control. You also feel kind of awkward looking at this stuff. You shrug your shoulders and decide to return to it later. Dean wanted you to clean the kitchen, and you don’t want him to return to a dirty motel. Before you can close the laptop you feel Dean’s presence behind you, and your heart leaps up in your throat.

“What’s that?” he questions. You leap up out of your chair, eyes wide in shock.

“Oh it’s nothing, sir” you lie, and then silently berate yourself for lying to him. He’s going to find out and punish you, like always.

“Excuse me?” he asks, his eyes flicking to black.

“I ummm” you struggle for the words, your cheeks feeling hot.

He sits down, clenching his teeth. “Bend over on my lap, slut” he growls.

“Yes sir” you answer subserviently. You get over his knees and take a deep breath.

“Two for lying to me, and two for not cleaning the kitchen.”

“Yes sir, I understand. I was a naughty girl” you say petulantly. He pinches your ass and you let out a squeak.

“That’s for your attitude. And I want you to count.” He drags down your pants, leaving your backside exposed and vulnerable. He comes down on your ass, the sharp sting causing you to gasp.

“One” you whine out. He slaps you again, your skin turning red under his force. “Two” you breathe. Again. “Three” you say through gritted teeth, clenching your fists. “Four” you say in a high pitched scream. He gives a small kiss to your red butt, the soft brush sending a deep shiver up through your body.

“Thank you for the punishment sir, I deserved it and you were very fair” you whisper, looking down at the ground in submission.

“Now, let’s see what my naughty little girl was looking at on the computer” he says in a husky voice, but you swear you can detect a hint of teasing in it. He looks at the screen, and you see his green eyes moving back and forth as he reads, and you see his face go from surprised, confused, and then finally a smirk crosses his face and there is a gleam in his eyes. “So, my little slave wants to learn more and expand our horizons, huh?”

You bite your lip, hoping that your research doesn’t offend him. It’s true that you like some of the ideas, and you think despite his evil demeanor, he is actually taking it easy on you.

“Would you like to try one of these my pet?” he inquires, his voice steady and controlled. You feel your lower half turn to absolute fire, and your nipples go erect under your shirt.

“Yes master” you breathe, your voice raspy.

“Hmmm these are all appealing, but I like this one. Go over to the bed and sit down with your eyes closed. Don’t move until I get back.”

“Yes, sir” you respond, and quickly make your way over to the bed, obeying his command. You wait in silence, and you can tell he has vanished. You ponder on which idea he chose, and you feel yourself get incredibly turned on at all of the possibilities. In about five minutes, Dean returns and gently cups your face. You open your eyes to gaze into his, and they are completely black and he has a lascivious grin. Your lip quivers in anticipation.

He holds out a bag. “Instructions and materials are in the bag. I’ll return in an hour my slave; don’t disappoint me.” He gives a quick kiss to your forehead and disappears. You look into the bag, and you realize which idea he chose. You pull out a Polaroid camera, some props, and some sexy looking lingerie. “Oh my” you whisper to yourself, a small smile playing at your lips. You read the note.

_(Y/N),_

_With this camera, I want you to take a variety of sexy photos. You will follow my instructions perfectly and take all ten photos. You will be required to use some of the props and outfits I have picked out for you. Below is the list._

_1\. Grab your clothed breast._

_2\. Take a picture getting out of the shower; from the chest up._

_3\. Wear one of my shirts, completely unbuttoned. Cleavage should be visible, and so should your pussy._

_4\. Put on the lingerie, and take the picture in the bathroom mirror._

_5\. Open your legs wide, and let me see your wetness._

_6\. Take a picture on the bed completely nude; except for the collar I got you._

_7\. Insert the dildo, and make that erotic face you know I enjoy._

_8\. Suck on the banana, and show me how deep you can make it go._

_9\. Lick my knife sensually and eye the camera._

_10\. Bend yourself over the table, and snap a picture of your ass._

You moan softly as you read them. Well, time to get snapping.

 

You wait on the bed in anticipation, gently cradling your pictures in your hands. You decided to stay in his flannel, buttoned up, but with no bra or panties. Just in case some heavy stuff ensues. He pops into the room, and you let out an excited squeak.

“How was the assignment?” he asks, biting his lip.

“Excellent master. Thank you for the opportunity.” You hand them over to him, eager to see his reaction. All of them turned out amazing if you do say so yourself.

“Now, lay down on the bed” he commands. You obey quickly and watch as he crawls over to you, laying down alongside your body. He unzips his pants and drags them down to his knees. You watch hungrily, licking your lips. You can’t help but stare at his semi hard cock.

“I will look at these pictures and pleasure myself. I want you to watch me, and masturbate to my moans and movements. You will not cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir” you say with a rapid head nod. You spread your legs wide. You watch him intently as he looks at the first picture.

“Hmm, nice job” he comments. His hand goes lazily to his cock, and you can see it hardening till it is at full length. You let out a soft moan as you go to cup your breast, slipping your hand up under the shirt. He goes to the second picture, “I like seeing you all wet” he growls, grasping his cock a little harder. You flick at your nipples, tingles shooting through your body, and you feel your pussy become wet and clench with want.

He flips through a few more, and you watch his head tilt back, his breathing becoming heavy and hot. His hips buck up violently into his hand, and his jaw clenches as he hisses in pleasure. You feel consumed with desire and you slip your fingers inside yourself.

“Ooo, such a naughty girl” he praises, his eyes turning to pure black. You pulsate your fingers inside yourself, teasing at your walls. You feel yourself writhe at your touch, reveling in the delicious friction. You toss your head back, loving the deep, masculine moans he releases as he looks at your erotic photographs. Your thumb goes to massage your clitoris, and you feel your pelvis jerk erratically. You shudder as you tease your sensitive bundle of nerves, and you nearly giggle over how good it feels.

He finally reaches the last photograph, and you know your master well enough to tell that he is extremely close. You feel yourself build as well, and you can hardly contain yourself. You give a high whine, needing to cum, needing sweet release.

“I hear you. I want you to cum with me!” he bellows. “Now!” and you do. You topple over into pure ecstasy, feeling your head become light and dizzy. Your entire body clenches with need, and your muscles spasm. You orgasm hard, Dean’s name on your lips. Dean cums into his hand, and you enjoy the deep pleasured sounds of your master. He reaches over and wipes his hand on a tissue as you continue to pant loudly, trying to recollect yourself.

“Thank you for letting me cum, sir” you say in a breathy voice.

“You are welcome my beautiful slave. I enjoyed your photographs.”

“Thank you sir.” He strokes the top of your hair, and you feel your eyes get heavy.

“Get some rest. You did very well today. I like knowing you have an adventurous side.” You nod lazily and shut your eyes, drifting off in pure bliss, submitting to the haze of post orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, if any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request! Thanks for reading :)


	3. I Thought I'd Never See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks she has started to develop deeper feelings for Dean. When an intruder comes along, she sees that even a demon may share these feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good third chapter.  
> Hey everyone, please look at the end notes.

You wait in anticipation, shaking with excited energy. You shift your neck slightly, your brand new collar falling a bit further down your throat. Your collar connects to the hand cuffs on your wrists. The handcuffs are connected to a latch on the wall. You wait on your knees, head bowed, and wearing black leather lingerie. He left about an hour ago, and told you to visualize all the different scenarios and positions you’d like him to ravage you in. You’ve been thinking about him taking you over the table, under the table, sweaty and hot. On the couch, in bed; thrusting maddeningly in your pussy, slamming you in your ass. Fucking you in the bath tub, water sloshing out onto the bathroom floor. The feel of his hot breath over your naked skin. Him commanding you to suck his cock, forcing it down to the back of your throat.

You turn yourself on as you think about him commanding you to cum. The way he calls you his hot little slut. His gorgeous little trinket…wait, you frown slightly to yourself, and unwelcome thought coming to your mind. Maybe that’s all you were to Dean. Just a thing; a mere trinket. _Replaceable._  True, you know that you are his slave, and you absolutely love having the demon for a master. He’s so strong, sexy, firm. And yet, to your horror, something more has happened. You’ve been trying to deny the fact that you care for him, that you like him more than you could have ever imagined. You don’t care that he is a soulless demon; it goes against everything you used to be as a hunter. But you just find everything about him endearing, especially when he is being your master.

You sigh to yourself, wondering if Dean could think of you that way. Can a demon even have feelings like that? Could you ever be more than just a possession? You are disturbed from your thoughts when you hear the door open. You quickly push your ponderings away for another time. Now things are about to get hot. Your lower half begins to throb, and your breathing gets erratic in anticipation. You hear footsteps walk over to you, and you lower your head further to try and hide your smile. You don’t know what’s coming, but you are excited.

“Welcome home, Master. What shall I do?” You hear a menacing chuckle, but the voice is extremely unfamiliar. You snap your head up and gasp in horror. A strange man towers over you, and your heart leaps up in your throat, nearly gagging you.

“Oh, what a pretty little treat this is” the man growls, his lips curling into a malevolent snarl.

“Dean will be back any minute!” you lie, not knowing when the hell he might return. The man takes a step towards you.

“Ooo is that supposed to scare me? Dean’s a demon; I doubt he will mind if I have a little fun with his plaything” he growls. You let out a nervous squeak. You pull at your restraints, your head pulling down as your shackles bite into your wrists. You try in vain to pull away, but your restraints keep you close to the wall.

“Get away from me!” you scream, falling backwards on to the floor, your legs flying in front of you. You try to kick at the demon, but he just grabs your ankles with bruising force, pulling you closer. “Stop! No! Dean!!!” He gropes at your breasts violently, and you feel some tears prick in your eyes. He gets near your face, his teeth grazing your mouth. Before he can do anything more, you see Dean standing behind him. His eyes are pure black, and he looks absolutely terrifying. He grabs the demon and slams it on the wall.

Dean’s grits his teeth, “What the fucking Hell do you think you’re doing!?” he demands, hoisting the demon up. His feet are lifted off the ground, but he just cackles in Dean’s face.

“What? Oh you’re little whore?” he grins, narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking call her that you sick son of a bitch!”

The demon just laughs lightly, “Well, it’s true isn’t it. She’s a human who agreed to be your sex slave? It’s not like she’s irreplaceable.” Dean throws a punch, cracking the demon’s jaw.

“Ooo, I hit a nerve didn’t I?” the demon taunts, blood coming out of his mouth. You watch with wide eyes, too afraid to move; too afraid to breathe. You don’t even see him pull it out, but in a flash Dean’s blade slits the demon’s throat, blood splattering across the wall and pooling on the carpet once the lifeless corpse falls to the floor.

“Yep, you sure did” Dean growls at the body. You look up at him, tears silently streaming down your face, your mouth open in shock. “Are you okay?” he asks earnestly, his concern surprising you.

“I uh-“ the events catching up with you, and you begin to sob uncontrollably, finally internalizing the pure fear you felt. “I’m…sorry…master” you say through strained breaths, covering up your face.

“(Y/N), don’t apologize to me. I wish I had been here sooner” he says gruffly. “I heard your call for me.” He slowly unshackles you, but keeps your collar on because he knows how much you like it.

“I thought I’d never see you again” you admit as he carries you to the bed. He puts you under the covers, gentle and caring. He is silent for what seems like hours, before finally admitting, “I had the same fear.”

“Is there anything I can do for you master?” you ask, trying to hide your smile. Because in that moment, you can tell he does care about you.

“You’ve had a stressful time. We’ll do something another time.”

“Yes sir” you whisper. He captures your chin in his hand and pulls you in for a soft kiss. You feel his warm mouth capture yours, his wet tongue sliding in perfect precision across your bottom lip. You let out a soft moan, and he takes advantage by pushing lightly into your mouth, teasing your tongue with his own. Your whole body begins to feel hot and warm as his hands travel up and down your sides in a protective manor. You revel in his touch, but keep your hands down at your sides. You are still his slave, and you don’t touch him without permission. He slowly takes your wrists, and pulls your arms to wrap around his neck. You squeeze slightly, earning a pleasured groan from your demon.

He cups your ass, bringing you close to his erection, your bodies flush against each other. You hold each other as if you’re afraid that the other may disappear from your arms. You try to grind against his crotch, but he is up out of the bed suddenly.

“You need your rest” he states, leaning down over the body.

“Sir?” you question.

“You’ve been through something. I don’t want you to associate this awful memory with sex” he explains. “So I’m going to get rid of this” he says with disgust, gesturing to the body, “and you are going to get some rest.”

“Yes sir” you say, a bit disappointed. You settle into the bed, before hearing him clear his throat.

“I thought I’d lost you. I don’t ever want to feel that way again” he says quietly. You just nod your head, knowing that he would be uncomfortable if you delved into the matter further. “Now get some sleep” he says sternly, his face becoming hard and stoic, “That’s an order.”

“Yes master” you say, before turning away from him. You smile into your pillow and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a few requests stored up that I need to write. But after those I will not be able to take anymore requests for about three weeks. I am going to try to start writing a novel, and need a little time to myself to get it started. I'll be taking requests again around August 20th. Thank you all for your wonderful requests and letting me write for you. They will return :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had to do my research for this one, and now i need to clear my browser history ;)  
> If any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request. Please just lemme know :)


End file.
